<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] Ways That We Live by Quiet_Paranoiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217843">[VID] Ways That We Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac'>Quiet_Paranoiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El Cid (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Incest, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Incest, Minor Character Death, Patricide, Unhealthy Relationships, and sometimes even less brains, characters show little conscience, that's not how you remember El Cantar de mio Cid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you must share the magnificence of the crown, share it with your favourite person.<br/><br/>♫: Boga — "We All Got Our Demons"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonso VI de León/Urraca de Zamora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_G_T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] Ways That We Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p class="video">
  <iframe></iframe> 
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>